


Defying

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Near-death Experiences, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-27
Updated: 2001-10-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Darkness. That's all I can see. Where am I?





	Defying

Darkness. That's all I can see. Where am I?

Soft voices. Who are they?

Someone is crying. "Come back to me."

"Ai shiteru."

Hm... he never said that before. Is it true?

Fighting back to the surface. My eyes are open, my vision filled with  
worried blue.

"Love you too."

His eyes overflow with tears.

"Why're ya crying?"

"I'm relieved."

~~~OWARI~~~


End file.
